brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c21s02
Text Scrivener glared over at Luna as they walked slowly through Subterra, the mare sulking and carrying a half-squished box that had only one whole pie, and the broken remains of another in it. Ersatz was walking along beside them, looking awkwardly at her torn bonnet now and then, which was loosely hanging around Luna's neck. After Cowlick had finished cussing out Scrivener for being a wimp, Ersatz for being a bitch, and Luna for accidentally setting the shotgun off in front of her own face – thankfully only the bonnet had been the victim – they had gotten a few reassurances that Cowlick was going to take care of Vallation. Not that it seemed like the Clockwork Pony would be any trouble... he didn't seem capable of doing more than dragging himself around on his hooves, and was looking at Cowlick with something like abject terror. Something Scrivener thought was a very sane and logical reaction to the engineer. Luna had sent the Nightmare that had just been sitting around and watching them curiously the whole time to fetch Celestia, and now they were wandering Subterra again. Ersatz was mostly quiet... perhaps even a little embarrassed, Scrivener thought, before the stallion looked thoughtfully up as he realized he recognized the little road Ersatz was leading them down. The unicorn was studying a red building in the distance, frowning slightly at it before she asked curiously, as Scrivener strode up beside her: “What's that?” “That's the home of Burning Desire, a friend of ours.” Scrivener paused, then glared over his shoulder at Luna when she hurried forwards, a grin spreading back over her face: even if she was grouchy about having accidentally dropped the box of pies when she'd almost blown her own head off, the opportunity for mischief never failed to cheer her up. “Would... you like to meet him? He's a little... eccentric, but...” “He's a demon, yes? A Lust demon.” Ersatz glanced at the stallion for confirmation, and he smiled a little and nodded after a moment, surprised. “Yes, I remember his story from the end of I Am, You Are. About his relationship with Twilight Sparkle... and you stole her from him.” Scrivener shifted uncomfortably as he felt her eyes on him, before Luna cut in quietly: “Nay, we reclaimed her as ours... even though aye, I will not deny it is selfish. But do not treat Scrivener like he is some pimp, or some master of mares. Neither myself nor Twilight Sparkle would love if he were: and nor does Scrivener own us, or are we dedicated to him. We are all dedicated to one-another.” There was silence for a moment, and then Ersatz bowed her head silently to Luna and murmured: “I apologize. I'd be very interested in meeting Twilight Sparkle, if I could... I... don't think I can entirely take what's written in the stories as truth, or what you have to say as fact, until I see it for myself. I can't help but notice that she isn't here, after all...” “And 'tis not because she does not want to be, thou hast no idea of what she has been through and done for us!” Luna snapped suddenly, stepping forwards quickly, and Ersatz's eyes widened in surprise as she staggered backwards when the sapphire mare leaned down with a snarl. Then Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling a throb of pain in his skull as Luna's mane twisted so violently it tore the bonnet completely free from her head. But a moment later, she took a slow breath, then moodily looked down and stomped the cloth hat several times under a front hoof as she muttered: “Aye, thou... hast no idea of what has happened. Twilight Sparkle was gravely injured and is now... recovering.” Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down before he said quietly: “Ersatz, I get that you don't like me, but... can you try and stick to just slurring me and not... you know. Being...” “Scrivener Blooms...” Ersatz hesitated, then she sighed a little as they halted in front of the red-stone palace, her eyes looking slowly upwards. “I am here to... to give you a second look, to scrutinize the life you live. To try and consider that there may be another way for us both to... settle things. But you and your wife can't pick and choose for me what I should doubt and what I should believe in... not unless you show me evidence as well, darling.” “Well, my word may not be worth much, but I promise you: Twilight Sparkle is at her happiest when she is with them... however jealous it makes all the other stallions... and quite a few mares too, I am sure.” spoke an honest, firm voice, and the three ponies looked up to see Burning Desire striding down the steps towards them with a quiet smile on his features. “Miss Ersatz Major, am I correct?” “Yes, you are.” Ersatz turned towards Burning Desire with surprise, gazing up over the tall stallion as he stepped down in front of them with a benevolent smile, and then she blushed a bit as his eyes roved upwards to her broken horn. “I... you must be the friend they spoke of.” “I like to think so.” Burning Desire smiled as he looked up from Luna to Scrivener, then he winked at the charcoal stallion, saying easily: “Trying to win this pretty mare over from hated enemy to new playmate, Scrivener Blooms? No, you and Luna are already far too fortunate. Let me take this beautiful unicorn under my wing to show her all the wonders of Subterra, and I'm sure we'll... get her position on a few things changed.” Burning Desire leaned down with a wink, and Ersatz was completely disarmed, blushing slightly and half-turning away, and Scrivener couldn't help but grin even as he said mildly: “We're trying not to scare her too much, Burning.” “Besides, thou lectures me for being greedy but thou hast at least thirty gorgeous servants, wretched selfish demon.” Luna added in a surly voice, and the fiery stallion only shrugged amiably before the sapphire mare asked curiously: “But how did thou know the identity of this harpy that travels with us and Scrivener seems so insistent upon protecting?” Burning Desire only smiled slightly, winking across at the sapphire mare as he replied easily: “Because of course demons are any good at keeping secrets. Most of us are happily gossiping away like fillies about the mare wandering Subterra, and oh, you wouldn't believe how varied the reactions have been. I believe most of the Nightmares think she's going to convert into some drooling fanatic... entirely of her own free will, of course.” “Aye, well, the Nightmares have always been a little disturbed. May we step inside, Burning Desire? I believe Ersatz would just love to see thy wonderful estate.” Luna said kindly, and the demon smiled warmly and nodded a few times before he turned and gracefully bowed to Ersatz. The unicorn mare gazed at him with a soft smile, tilting her head back towards the demon as she hesitantly began to head up the stairs, and Scrivener gave Luna a pointed look. The sapphire mare only grinned back at the charcoal stallion, however, and the two fell in step side-by-side as she muttered aside to him: “Well, she desired to see our friends and how we live, did she not?” “Yes, but... I can't think of one other demon who lives quite the same way Burning Desire does.” Scrivener said mildly, and ahead, the fiery unicorn laughed as he gestured for Ersatz to continue ahead. “Well, I've been very fortunate in some ways, Scrivener Blooms... and not every demon is as handsome or debonair or intelligent as I am, let alone all three.” Burning Desire replied roguishly as he rested by the archway, and then he reached up a hoof and caught the charcoal stallion by the shoulder, Luna halting as well and the two ponies looking at him curiously as he asked quietly: “Is it true, what violet said? That a single Replicant... it was that strong?” Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both nodded slowly, and Burning Desire closed his eyes and hesitated before he nodded back. He sighed quietly, then murmured: “Then I can't sit back and let you both fight something like that alone...” He held up a hoof when both ponies opened their mouths, smiling faintly as he met their eyes. “No, don't. Violet is connected to you both, this is because if you are hurt... she hurts. Seeing how badly she was injured by just one of those monsters...” Burning Desire sighed a little, looking down, before he glanced up and added quietly: “And I do like you both. I'm very envious but you were... were wonderful with the freedoms you gave me, and you've treated me gently and generously even after violet chose you. You're good to me when you don't need to be, even though I can still sometimes act like an upset little filly. I'm going to help you out. I must help you out... even though I myself can't be any help against such nasty creatures.” He halted... then cleared his throat and suddenly smiled, straightening and turning around to stride quickly down the hall as he called: “But we can talk about that later, of course, for now I have to be a good host and... well, darling, what do you think?” “They're... very detailed.” Ersatz said awkwardly, staring around at the statues of posed mares that decorated the entrance hall, before she gave a lame smile at Burning Desire as he strode over to gaze down at her benevolently. “I take it you must be... quite the artisan.” “Oh no, only an interested buyer. And I must say, with your splendid body you put some of these statues to shame, and they're modeled off the most beautiful mares I've ever seen!” Burning Desire paused, then turned towards Ersatz with a wink as Scrivener and Luna approached. “Well. Up until now, of course.” Ersatz shifted awkwardly, and then Burning Desire glanced up before a slight smile crested his face as he added softly: “Now, please don't think this is too forwards of me, but your poor horn... as you may have noticed, I have had a few experiences with horn modification myself.” Burning Desire tilted his head down as the black runes charred into his horn seemed almost to pulse, and Ersatz blushed deep red but looked up at him quietly. “I might be able to help you, for a price.” “Do not make deals with demons, Ersatz Major, 'tis a dangerous business.” Luna said mildly, and Burning Desire looked up, putting an offended look on his face before the sapphire mare scowled at him. “Especially not this one. For he is the most nefarious of all demons, and thy life, thy soul, they would mean nothing to him. He will take that which is even more valuable from thee!” Ersatz looked uncomfortably at Burning Desire at how ominous Luna's warning sounded, before Scrivener Blooms slowly looked over at the sapphire mare and said sourly: “When you made a deal with him, he took his payment in candy.” “And what, Scrivener Blooms, is more important in the entire world than candy?” Luna asked in an outraged voice, glaring across at the stallion, and Burning Desire giggled behind a hoof as Ersatz stared in surprise at Luna, who turned her glower around at them all. “Oh, all of thee are fools! I saw it, do not think that I did not! Damn thou, Burning Desire, for I know the game thou plays, wretched Passion. Thou steals that which is most important to a pony away from them, and the price is always greater than the purchase!” “Hey, I did precisely what you wanted me to do!” Burning Desire said in an injured tone, touching his chest and gazing almost pleadingly up at Luna. “How can you say I didn't? You asked for a candy making machine and I gave you a candy making machine.” “Accursed rock candy. It takes forever to make and 'tis all brittle and sticky and I never remember to buy enough sugar. Some Greed demon thou art.” Luna muttered sulkily, and Scrivener sighed tiredly before Luna added in a whine: “And thou gave Antares a free contract for his birthday! Why did thou not give me a contract for my birthday? My 'machine' was a damned kettle!” “You don't even have a birthday.” Scrivener said mildly, and Luna favored him with an ill look even as Burning Desire nodded rapidly in agreement with this excuse. Then the charcoal stallion sighed and shook his head before looking dryly over at Ersatz, who was staring at them, uncomprehending. “It's okay, they're just both idiots.” “Hey!” Both Burning and Luna glared at Scrivener, and then they traded grumpy looks between themselves before Luna rolled her eyes and gestured to him with a hoof. Burning Desire smiled, then turned his eyes to Ersatz, reaching up a hoof and touching gently under her chin to guide her gaze up, the mare blushing a little as he said gently: “You see, darling, any demon of Greed can make a binding contract, to perform a task within our power for another person, in exchange for fair payment, of course. Usually we ask for a person's soul, but... not always. Some of us even like to give open-ended contracts to others, as a 'just-in-case' measure: think of that as being able to call in a favor any time it's needed. But we still usually ask for some kind of payment, and we can only perform tasks reasonably within our power. “Now, I hate seeing such a pretty unicorn so sad, and the way you keep trying to hide your face to cover up this.” Burning Desire reached up, gently touching the stump of horn, and Ersatz winced a little before the demon smiled slightly and winked at her. “I can't promise you much... but for a price, I could repair your horn for you. It would still be sensitive, but I think you might even be able to do a little magic, with practice.” “Is... I...” Ersatz shifted back and forth, then she looked uncomfortably over at Scrivener and Luna, who both watched curiously before the unicorn mare flushed and looked away: she was disarmed, composure lost again, visibly confused as she murmured: “That's very kind of you to offer but... it wouldn't be right. They're your friends, are they not? And I have... a goal... I wish to pursue that involves seeing justice done to Scrivener Blooms.” “Justice is never sought in the interest of ourselves; only in that of others.” Burning Desire said quietly, and then he straightened and looked down into Ersatz's eyes, as the mare looked up, disarmed again by the fiery stallion as he reached up and touched under her muzzle, before winking over at Scrivener and Luna. “They are my friends, but... I think Scrivener can suffer a little, don't you worry your pretty mane over that. And if you want me to be entirely honest? If they were trying to bribe you, they have far better things than little old me to do the bribing with. “No, this is because, as a Greed demon, I smell it on you: your... desires. Just like as a Lust demon...” Burning Desire winked, leaning down into her face, and Ersatz shifted... but her eyes remained locked with his, and she didn't seem entirely uncomfortable. “Well, I won't repeat myself.” He grinned, then began to lean further down... but just as Ersatz closed her eyes and began to lean up, Luna poked the demon firmly in the side with her horn, and he yelped and skittered away, Ersatz blinking rapidly before blushing bright red and half-hiding behind her hooves as the sapphire mare grumbled: “Damned demon, stop exerting such influence. I would much prefer to see the harpy suffering, not getting such enjoyment from such a great handsome lout as thyself.” Burning Desire only smiled brightly at this, perking up immediately, and then he grinned and strode quickly over as Luna turned away, reaching up a hoof and slapping her rear firmly. Luna jumped forwards a bit as Scrivener sighed, but then she only grinned over her shoulder as the demon replied easily: “Very well, then I'll stick to business, shall I? I have a very fair cost in mind, Ersatz Major, and it just kills me, just kills me to see you suffer so much, when you're oh so very pretty. I'll repair your horn, and you will... you... will...” The stallion bit his tongue thoughtfully, then he smiled warmly down at her as he flicked his horn to the side firmly, and a rolled up scroll appeared in a burst of flames before floating quietly over to the mare. Ersatz looked at this anxiously, but she reached out to take it in her front hooves and unroll it, before frowning in surprise and reading it over... but just as she began to open her mouth, Burning Desire firmly planted a hoof against her lips and shushed her, winking as Luna and Scrivener both leaned in curiously. “Now don't ruin the surprise, dear. Luna will get jealous.” “You can't be serious.”Ersatz said finally, but Burning Desire only smiled kindly at her as the unicorn mare shifted uneasily, looking away and mumbling as she kneaded the contract uneasily: “No. No, I... I couldn't, no...” “You want to, though. Don't be afraid, Ersatz Major... besides, I can tell you want to. Even more than that, I clearly feel your other desires...” Burning Desire cocked his head, looking down at her with a slight smile before he murmured: “You're a mixed-up little puppy, aren't you?” Ersatz opened her mouth... then closed it slowly before she looked down at the contract, shifting uneasily as Scrivener and Luna both looked curiously at Burning Desire. Normally by now, Luna would be pummeling any demon trying to make a contract with a mortal... but Burning Desire was rarely nefarious, and his contracts usually amounted to favors, not actual demonic work. The fiery unicorn just liked to flaunt his demonic side at times, and it was currently clearly working wonders on Ersatz as she stared up at him like he was some mysterious, benevolent demigod. She shifted back and forth, and then Burning Desire leaned forwards and smiled, saying gently: “All you have to do is sign your name. Or spill blood on the contract, that works too, but we're not barbarians, are we? A signature is fine.” Burning Desire glanced to the side as his horn glowed brightly, calling a name, and Ersatz looked up at him anxiously before she trembled and reached up to touch her broken horn, asking quietly: “Why would you do this for me? You don't even know who I am. You're... you're a unicorn.” “No, I'm a demon.” Burning Desire said gently in return, smiling down at Ersatz before he shrugged slowly and said easily: “Well, it's not like I don't get anything out of the deal, and darling... you're Scrivener's cousin, correct?” The fiery stallion paused, then grinned over his shoulder at the charcoal earth pony and Luna, adding cheerfully: “Besides, imagine what I'm going to get out of this! Helping the terrible Ersatz Major understand that we're not all so bad... you two might have to share a pleasant little reward with me, and I have just the thing in mind.” Ersatz looked up awkwardly, nervously shifting as if uncertain whether she was being tricked or not, and then Luna sighed tiredly and said dryly: “Burning Desire, thou art a grand idiot. If thou art doing this just to help us, know that we do not need this kind of assistance. Furthermore, if thou desires to sleep with me thou must buy the access to my bed with the most glorious bouquet of candies that has ever existed.” Burning Desire looked thoughtful at this, while Scrivener simply turned a flat look on the sapphire mare, asking dryly: “Bouquet of candies?” “Candies can come in bouquets.” Luna argued grumpily, and Scrivener simply gave her a mild look. Ersatz was looking around in confusion, clearly not knowing who or what to believe anymore, before Burning Desire looked up with a bright, pleased smile as a sea-green Kelpie strode towards them from the other end of the hall, smiling calmly around the inkwell and quill she was carrying as Luna grinned slightly in surprise. “Hevatica! And what art thou doing with this wretch?” Hevatica smiled in response, then allowed Burning Desire's telekinesis to pull the inkwell away, gazing over at him kindly as she replied: “Just enjoying my time here, with a dear, good friend who thinks far too much of others and far too little of himself.” She paused, her eyes roving curiously to Ersatz Major, before she licked her teeth with interest. “And my, what do we have here? Ersatz Major... I've read a few of your articles.” Ersatz looked up with surprise, and the Kelpie gave a soft smile, but her eyes were calculating, measuring the mare before she murmured: “For someone who plays such a dedicated Nemesis, you seem so much more helpless Amechania. 'Tis a pity.” The unicorn mare looked uncomfortable, before Burning Desire cleared his throat loudly, saying pointedly: “Now, Hevatica, there's no need to be so rude. Everyone deserves a second chance, do they not? And you can't blame her for how the heart feels, you of all ponies know that well.” “I suppose. And I suppose that I understand, to some extent or another... but still, she punishes the innocent. Her own family.” Hevatica argued, and Burning Desire pointedly gestured a few times at Ersatz, who flushed and shifted uncomfortably. “It's okay.” Scrivener said softly, and both Burning Desire and Hevatica looked surprised as Luna sighed quietly, the charcoal stallion smiling faintly as he murmured: “Look. I know that no matter what, she might be stringing me along, we might not be able to convince her of anything. That maybe... I dunno, this is just us being stupid and shoveling so much more ammo up for her to use against us. But I don't care, because... she is my cousin, yet she doesn't look down on me as a slave hoof. She and I... could have been friends if not for... and maybe I do deserve to hurt a little.” There was silence for a few moments, and then Burning Desire cleared his throat before thrusting the inkwell and quill towards the unicorn mare, who blushed a bit as she looked silently at the contract in front of her. “Then let's get this over with, shall we? I'm sure you have places to go and ponies to see. Sign here, and I'll repair your horn, for... well, what I personally think is a reward, not a price to pay at all.” “You would.” Hevatica said wryly, and Burning Desire winked over at the Kelpie, who gave a sonorous, soft laugh. “Such a strange demon. Generosity is not mastery of your desires, you know.” “Exactly.” Burning Desire smiled widely and winked at the Kelpie, who gazed fondly up at him... before both demons looked surprised when Ersatz hurriedly pushed the contract away, knocking the inkwell out of the air to shatter on the ground. “Ersatz?” “I... I won't be bribed.” Ersatz Major muttered, dropping her head to try and hide her face and her broken horn, and then she shoved both demons out of the way and bolted towards the exit of the palace, Scrivener and Luna both wincing as she ran past. Burning Desire sighed softly and looked over his shoulder as Hevatica shook her head slowly, and Scrivener smiled lamely at them both before turning to hurry after Ersatz. Luna only grumbled under her breath, however, striding towards the demons before asking moodily: “And what, precisely, wert thou playing at?” “Nothing.” Burning Desire said honestly, and then he reached up and touched his own chest with a quiet sigh, trading a look with Hevatica. “Luna, look at her. A unicorn without a horn... no matter what evil she's done, if the world she comes from is based in traditions that I grew up with a thousand years ago, then I can only begin to imagine the pain she's been through. I'd like to help her with that pain if I could... and of course, if it helps her understand we're not all monsters, the better for it. But really, I look at her, and I think... what if someone had just... helped me when I was mortal?” Luna sighed softly, then she nodded hesitantly... and outside, Scrivener quietly approached where Ersatz was now sitting in the middle of the road. She was trembling a little, but when he came up to her, she cleared her throat and gave her fake smile over her shoulder, asking in a pleasant voice that, to her credit, only shook slightly: “Shall we continue our tour? Or do you have some other tricks you'd like to try and play on me, perhaps attempt to seduce me like one of your whores?” “So you really do just transform yourself every time things get too hard.” Scrivener said quietly, and Ersatz twitched slightly before the stallion hesitated, then said finally: “I'm going to do something I really don't want to and give you a hug. Please don't hit me.” Ersatz stared at him, and then Scrivener stepped forwards and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes, and the mare trembled silently before dropping her head against the side of his neck, whispering: “This changes nothing. Nothing I've seen you try to prove changes anything. You're responsible for your mother's death, and all the pain and suffering that followed. You're responsible for... for the way... everything's gotten so... screwed up...” She closed her eyes and shivered once, then shoved him hard, and Scrivener staggered away from her with a wince before Ersatz looked up at him silently. “What if I told you that I was lying about everything? That I just want to see you suffer and I just want Underbrush to suffer because you're... both... cocky slave hoofs?” Scrivener only smiled faintly at how awkward the words sounded coming from Ersatz's mouth, before she clenched her teeth, shivered... then slumped and looked away, murmuring: “This isn't what I expected at all. I don't know what to think anymore, what to say or expect. I... I don't even know who you really are, Scrivener Blooms.” “I'm just me. I'm... I'm sorry.” Scrivener said quietly, and then he grimaced and reached up, touching his forehead as he felt a throb of dull pain. It was the stress, beginning to get to him... and he smiled faintly as Luna emerged from the palace and hurried towards them, as Ersatz looked up at him uncomfortably. They were both spared trying to answer any questions, however, when a Nightmare appeared beside Scrivener and Ersatz. The mare staggered in surprise, but the dark entity only smiled calmly before turning its eyes to Scrivener, saying gently: “The Dawn Bringer requests your presence at Thorn Palace. She also requests that you bring your... friend.” The Nightmare looked distrustfully towards Ersatz, who shifted awkwardly before Luna nodded with a grunt as she reached them. “Very well. Inform my sister we shall arrive shortly. Also that she is not to baste Ersatz alive, at least not yet.” “Of course, Mistress.” The Nightmare bowed its head politely, then it vanished from sight as Luna sighed tiredly and Scrivener looked awkwardly at Ersatz. The unicorn mare had recovered herself, however, sitting up and forcing her little smile, even as her eyes kept shifting back and forth, like she was fighting not to look over her shoulder. Then she bowed her head and said politely: “Please, lead on. I... I am sure that this will prove to be an informative discussion.” Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both shrugged and nodded at the same time before turning away, and Ersatz did her best to smile as she followed them... but finally gave in and looked back at the red manse of Burning Desire behind her, fidgeting a little as she thought silently of the demon that had offered her so much kindness in exchange for so little in return. Top ↑